the_empire_of_grandelumierefandomcom-20200214-history
Sophie Antoinette of Grandelumiere
Sophie I '(7th December 1695-present), known as Sophie the Fair (Sophie la Foire), is the Empress of Grandelumiere and co-head of House Lowell-Brittany, starting from the death of Louis XI, the Sun Emperor, in 1739. Sophie is characterised by her unwavering piety and charitable nature. She tends towards peaceful resolutions to issues, disagreeing with the violence used upon her subjects during the 1740 rebellion. Early life during the Regency- ''Her Imperial Highness, ''Madame Troisieme Sophie was born on the 7th of December, 1695, in the Chateau de Chaudfontaine-en-Liege, the third daughter, forth child, of the Emperor Louis X. Her father had however died while her mother was pregnant with Sophie and was born while her mother served as Regent, and her older, 4 year old brother, Louis XI, was Emperor of all Grandelumiere. She was named Sophie Antoinette from her baptism, and had been given the title of Madame Troisieme from birth. Her God-parents were Prince Francois and Princesse Louise, her paternal uncle and aunt. Sophie had been sent to study with her sisters at the Fontevraud Abbey at the age of 2 with her older sisters. In studies, she excelled at etiquette classes, music (being a great lover of the harpsichord) and greatly enjoyed attending Mass during her time at the abbey. She was a rather quiet person as a child, conserved and shy, which some came to disregard her for, though many blame this on the harsh treatment by Mother-Superior Louise-Françoise de Rochechouart de Mortemart. Court of Louis XI - ''Princesse de Bretagne Her brother reached the age of majority in 1705 aged 14, and begun his personal rule of the Empire. She kept a close correspondence with her brother during this time, and would eventually return, with her two elder sisters, at the age of 13. It was at the court Sophie met her future husband, Duke Auguste of Rennes, after being introduced by Madame Deuxieme. She would marry him two years later at the age of 15. When at court, Sophie took great interest in the social events, attending balls and helping host several events. Though for most of her time in court she let herself be directed by her older brother Louis due to her shy nature. She did however, often disagree with her brother, especially where his numerous affairs were concerned. In his journals Louis recalls her 'strong surprise and shock' at the news of his affairs with men, but she supported her brother regardless, and chastised those who spread rumours. Sophie kept a close relationship with her brothers consort, Freya Isabelle, and would often comfort her over the affairs of Louis XI , which had become relatively public. Though Sophie also avoided speaking to the Cardinal de Nassau, who was rumoured to be having an affair with her brother, she did treat him with the respect of his rank for her brothers sake. When Louis became ill with tuberculosis, Sophie became distraught, and once he passed she was truly inconsolable and lost. Though she maintained public image to keep up with the legacy of her relatively conservative brother. Her Most Catholic Majesty, Empress Sophie I of Grandelumiere. Sophie's personal reign has seen progressive build up of the navy, establishing new major ports. She has shown great enthusiasm for her reign and maintained the majority of the conservative mannerisms of her brothers court. The early years of her reign was begun with much violence despite her pious, and fair sense of morality. Her husband had been stabbed by the Duchesse de Vosges weeks after her ascendancy. She was guillotined and her husband recovered quickly however. Following this, the rebellion broke out across the Empire. This rebellion of the peasantry was met with brute force, oftentimes under the command of the Duc de Normandie or Cardinal Vendome. Despite losing her position for a brief period as a Prisoner of the Rebellion, she was later freed by nobles and militants under the command of Cardinal Vendome, while fire spread throughout Dijon. Later in her reign she refurnished Chateau de Chaudfontaine and returned to the historic building with the court. Issue Sophie's marriage with Auguste Philippe produced several children; * Victorie Marie, Mademoiselle de Rennes * Joseph Philippe, Monsieur de Rennes * Charles Louis, Duc de Rennes * Louis Claude, Duc de Rennes (following Charles Louis' death) * Elisabeth Adeline, Madame la Dauphine * Philippe Alexandre, Duc d'Anjou * Genevieve Adelaide, Madame Deuxieme * Mariette Eloise, Madame Troisieme * Henri Victor, Comte de Retz '''Titles and Styles: '-7th December 1695 - 24th August 1705 '''Her Imperial Highness, Madame Troisieme '-24th August 1705 - 23rd January 1711''' Her Imperial Highness, Madame Sophie '-23rd January 1711 - 1st November 1713' Her Grace, Duchess of Rennes '-1st November 1713 - 19th April 1715' Her Serene Highness, Princess of Brittany '-19th April 1715 - 26th December 1739 '''Her Imperial Highness, Madame la Dauphine '-26th December 1739 - Present Her Most Catholic Majesty, the Empress of all Grandelumiere Sophie's official style is '''Sophie, par la grâce de Dieu, Impératrice de toutes les Grandelumiere, or 'Sophie, by the grace of God, Empress of all Grandelumiere'. Category:Monarchs of Grandelumiere Category:House Lowell-Bourbon Category:House Lowell-Brittany Category:1600s births